


Chapter Twelve, The Patronus

by marginalia



Series: Waiting: The Prisoner of Azkaban Drabble Project [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-30
Updated: 2004-05-30
Packaged: 2018-10-07 12:43:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10360773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia





	

Professor Lupin taught Harry the Patronus charm long before everything, when Black was still alive and everyone thought him dangerous. Neville wondered what Lupin's Patronus looked like, what memory he used to create it. Lupin didn't look like the sort of person who had a lot of happy memories. Neville understood that. 

Neville knew something more, though. He knew that happy memories didn't have to be big and dramatic. They could be little things: the feel of earth between your fingers or the scent of a girl's hair.

It's the holding-on bit that's important, and Neville holds on tight.


End file.
